


purples, blues and you

by chickenfetus



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenfetus/pseuds/chickenfetus
Summary: hyungwon? being cheesy in this economy? more likely than you think.(or. the one where hyungwon is head over heels in love with minhyuk and decides to be a good boyfriend.)





	purples, blues and you

**Author's Note:**

> huge shoutout to [ayesha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylampshades/pseuds/minhyukwithagun) for helping me edit this! you've been a super supportive buddy thank you i love you please check out her fics out jungle au.... is a masterpiece (though ghost au is forever iconic)
> 
> feedback is definitely appreciated, both negative and positive! i'm not a writer in any way so i'd like to improve if possible! :-D

it's all hoseok’s fault. hyungwon wants to blame someone, and he doesn't want others to think it was _his_ idea even though he has thought of it on many occasions so he’s putting the blame on hoseok. hyungwon has a reputation to uphold, thank you very much. 

on the morning of their one year anniversary (hyungwon wonders how they even managed to stay together for a whole year), hoseok suggests (insists) he get flowers for minhyuk, which is something hyungwon is fine with, but it would be out of character if he didn't act as if he had no clue what a flower was.

hence, his reply, “what the fuck are flowers?” his tone deadpan and hyungwon gives himself a pat on the back for being able to keep his facade up. 

hoseok knows he's full of shit. hyungwon knows it too. still, it's no surprise when he sighs and pulls his phone out anyway, presumably to text kihyun, minhyuk’s best friend, about which flowers minhyuk likes. 

except hyungwon already knows, after years of being around minhyuk. even before they became boyfriends they were good friends, making it easy to observe him. he knows his favourite food, animal and basically everything and anything. he knows what makes minhyuk the happiest, the saddest and obviously the angriest. minhyuk wears his heart on his sleeve and people who don't notice the slight shifts in his mood must be blind. 

(or maybe hyungwon is just too madly in love. hoseok gives him that conclusion after he accidentally makes minhyuk cry and he gets scolded by hyungwon, someone hoseok never expected to hold so much anger in his skinny body.

by the end of that incident, all three of them are hugging while sobbing into each other’s shoulders.)

he pretends to be mildly surprised when hoseok says they're violets, stocks and lilacs. all flowers hyungwon has heard minhyuk gush about before when they went on a date to a botanical garden. before heading out, he quietly thanks hoseok because he’s been a good friend and he should appreciate him more. excitement fills hyungwon when he realizes that he’s finally doing this. he’s finally giving minhyuk flowers. it isn’t an act he should be getting excited over, since it’s so simple but he feels like running to the florist as soon as he can. 

the reason is obvious. it’s no secret to others how much minhyuk loves any kind of romantic act he’s constantly rewatching _your name_ and despite how cliche it is, minhyuk falls victim to the bittersweetness of it all every single time. hyungwon would absolutely never admit it to anybody but seeing minhyuk’s face light up when he watches those movies because “ _look! they’re so cute!_ ”, always manage to make hyungwon smile to himself. 

(in his mind, he thinks to himself about how minhyuk is ten times cuter compared to a silly animated movie.)

of course there are the rare occasions where hyungwon initiates something slightly romantic, such as a kiss on the forehead when he’s feeling more hopelessly in love than usual. or wrapping his arms around minhyuk’s waist and resting his own head on his shoulder because it’s cute when he giggles after feeling hyungwon’s arms wrap around him. those always make minhyuk happy, seeing as his smile widens, and he lets out a noise - a happy one, he reminds hyungwon every time his eyebrows scrunch up in worry upon hearing the high pitched sound. 

the only big romantic gesture hyungwon has done before is going down on one knee (of course, it’s another of hoseok’s ideas) and sliding in a ring onto minhyuk’s finger. “couple rings!”, minhyuk had yelled when he brought his hand up to observe the shining gold around his index finger. he had told hyungwon it was the best thing he'd received even though hyungwon knows nothing can top kihyun’s 24th birthday gift for minhyuk. 

eventually, hyungwon’s present _does_ claim first place when minhyuk sees that hyungwon is also wearing his ring. in fact, he wears it all the time. to others, seeing hyungwon wear the matching ring is probably normal. in reality, it's special to minhyuk because he knows how much hyungwon hates wearing any sort of accessory. however, for minhyuk, he’ll wear it everyday. and hyungwon ends up finding comfort in the slight pressure the ring gives off on his index finger, looking at it makes his day a little bit better too. killing two birds with one stone, as someone once said.

hyungwon knows minhyuk basically lives for romance. truthfully, he’s fine with giving and indulging minhyuk. being fine with it doesn’t stop it from being extremely embarrassing hence hyungwon ends up limiting himself, much to minhyuk’s apparent distaste. it just means that whenever he does anything romantic, minhyuk knows it’s special. leave it to minhyuk to bring the positive out of a potential negative. 

minutes later, he’s at the flower shop and already walking in the direction of all three of minhyuk’s favorite flowers because he's been to the same shop a lot more than he'd like to admit. every visit he thinks about whether it'd be too sudden to give flowers, even though hyungwon knows minhyuk would burst into tears of joy if randomly presented with a bouquet. due to his constant worries, he always leaves empty handed with the location of minhyuk’s favourite flowers burned in the back of his mind, as if they're taunting him and making fun of his cowardice. 

(unbeknownst to him, the florist knows he always comes and goes without buying anything. each visit leaves him to wonder if the tall lanky man will ever buy the flowers he always admires in adoration.) 

thus when hyungwon finally, _finally_ points out the flowers he wants (the florist already knows - he's seen hyungwon stare at them every time he comes by), he gets them arranged immediately and slips in a $5 discount. followed by a thumbs up, because at honey’s flowers they appreciate and cheer on each and every customer. 

it takes hyungwon by surprise, seeing both the receipt and gesture. he bows politely to the florist - jooheon, his tag reads, and whispers a soft thank you. his name will be remembered and the next time hyungwon visits he makes a mental note to buy some snacks for him. 

the flowers, a bouquet, is full of purples and blues. a stark contrast to minhyuk, who’s always compared to sun for being a bright and warm individual. it's also prettily arranged, despite it being done in less than 10 minutes. 

after buying the flowers, hyungwon speed walks to the place they agreed to meet for their one year anniversary. it's the exact same place where hyungwon had asked minhyuk to be his boyfriend, an open area facing the ocean. as he closes in on the spot, his hands start to sweat and he feels like throwing up, the feeling is similar to one he had right before he asked minhyuk out. 

he knows he has nothing to worry about but when he sees minhyuk’s figure and loud red hair (freshly dyed, hyungwon loves it) admiring the view of the sea, his throat closes up and hyungwon feels extremely dehydrated. 

he's grabbing the flowers way too tightly yet he still has the sanity to worry about them, can’t have him ruining minhyuk’s second best present. (hatsune miku will just have to do at third place.) they're hidden behind the wide expanse of his back and hyungwon knows he isn't doing the best job at hiding them but it’s not like minhyuk will notice them. minhyuk doesn’t notice the most obvious things, instead he’s better at picking apart people and finding out things that most people don’t. it’s how they became friends - one day minhyuk had approached him and called hyungwon out on not trying his best to communicate with the other trainees. he was right and after that incident he did get closer to the rest, but especially to minhyuk. he’s still looking at the blue sea, watching the waves crash against the sand so he doesn't notice hyungwon approaching. 

although somehow, he doesn't know how, it's become a regular thing between them where minhyuk senses hyungwon and just like that, he turns around just as he's about to call out for him. 

("i’m psychic, i swear!" minhyuk declares loudly when the same thing has happened for the 10th or so time, hyungwon's lost count. "either that, or we're soulmates and we have a connection! i can tell whenever you're here!" 

it's ridiculous but the word soulmates still makes hyungwon's heart skip a beat.) 

thankfully, minhyuk isn't hiding anything behind _his_ back, so at least they didn't get each other the same things, that's a relief. hyungwon is nervous, and it's not like he's asking minhyuk to marry him, he'd be ten times more nervous if that were the case. he clears his throat, he doesn't need it ruining the whole romantic dialogue he has planned out in his head. 

"i- uh," of course it's already going terrible. he forgot his damn lines, the ones he practiced so many times he his head on the way to the meeting place. he attempts to come up with something sensible on the spot. emphasis on _attempts_.

"you're, you-, you look really good today. and, i mean - i didn't get you these because you look good today.” hyungwon huffs at his own words, why is he so stupid? “what i mean is, you look good all of the time, don't worry. even when you're like drooling on my shoulder you look good too, sort of. these are for you, because you look good and because it’s our anniversary...", it's a mess, he spat those words out way too quickly, almost like a rap. the ending is weak, he ended up trailing off from the lack of things to say. 

(the next time changkyun complains about not having someone to rap with for his mixtape, hyungwon will recommend himself.) 

minhyuk seems to catch his fast words though - maybe they really are soulmates, and he nods in understanding and laughs. right, he just insulted his boyfriend and made a fool out of himself. 

he waits, with his arm outstretched and hand, palm up. the flowers, the damn flowers hyungwon hasn't given the fucking flowers. he mentally slaps himself and passes the flowers to minhyuk. 

sneaking in a quick glance at the bouquet before sending them off reassures hyungwon that everything is still intact and looking as beautiful. 

due to the overwhelming embarrassment hyungwon has an urge to look away, but he won't. he brought flowers for minhyuk so he could see his reaction. in simpler terms, to get a look at minhyuk’s happiness. so there's no way he's missing the best part. 

as expected, minhyuk’s entire face seemingly lights up, and it's almost brighter than the sun, even with it shining down on them in the afternoon of the chilly december. his eyes grow wide, and his mouth falls apart in shock and then in less than a second it grows upwards and wider and wider until he's full on grinning at hyungwon, teeth showing. hyungwon relaxes, the sight is familiar and it’s his favourite person, adorning his favourite expression. 

before he knows it, arms are wrapped around his neck and his face feels warm. minhyuk has his own face pressed up against hyungwon's and he's whispering the sweetest appreciations, words of love, although nothing is really going in. 

hyungwon melts against the warmth minhyuk emits and returns the hug, making sure the flowers remain unharmed. 

even when he reaches home, back to the apartment he shares with hoseok, he can still feel the warmth from minhyuk (his sun, his stars) and when he falls asleep, it's there.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope everybody has a good day/night :-)


End file.
